


Steal Me Away

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Bokuro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, demon akaashi, thief Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kuroo's job was to catch the self proclaimed "Greatest Thief in the World", Bokuto Koutarou. Instead he finds himself locked in a cell, being rescued by the very man he was looking for. That brief encounter was all it took for Bokuto to win his admiration and possibly his heart.AKA the Spirit Thief AU oneshot that nobody asked for





	Steal Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Quick run down: basically everything has a spirit inside it (fire/wood/stone/water etc) and people with the knack for it can talk to them and they can help each other out. Just incase. But the Spirit Thief is a good book! I would definitely recommend it.

Two days had passed since he was first thrown in this tiny cell. Two days since the initial elation that his guards had been stupid enough to leave his spirits with him. Two long days since he discovered that they were no use in this particular situation. 

Basically, in his quest to complete the mission given to him by the Spirit Counsel, he had stumbled upon a small city that was absolutely perfect. Literally perfect. The rain was timed, the streets were immaculately clean, even the smoke from the fire pits ascended in an orderly fashion so as not to disturb the citizens with the smell. The only way to obtain such “perfection” was through enslaving the spirits that resided within the border. What kind of spiritualist would he be if he had walked away? Luckily he’d gotten out a message to the counsel before the guards had caught him and now here he was. Locked in a cell, where he’d been for the last two days.

Sighing, Kuroo slumped against the wall. Eyeing the door, he contemplated trying to wake it up again. The spirit inside was so old Kuroo couldn’t even be able to guess the years. But it was so deep in a slumber that there was zero reaction anytime he or one of his spirits attempted to make contact. Everything in this room either had no spirit or it was so old, Kuroo wasn’t sure that they even registered him.

A derisive snort came from the other side of the cell, drawing away his attention. Subconsciously he reached down to stroke the little fire spirit that resided in his ring, hoping to quell the panic before it began. After two days his spirits almost stopped reacting to the fact that there was a demonseed in there with them. It had only taken seconds after the cell door slammed behind him for his spirits to go wild. They’d screamed at him to warn of the danger, frantic in their need to get away. 

“Something to say Akaashi?” he asked, injecting as much sugary sweetness into his voice as he could. It had taken an hour of incessant pestering to get a name to go with the face. The manacles dangling around the demons wrists clinked as he curled up a little tighter. At first glance it looked like he was chained to the wall but rather they appeared to be his own manacles. What purpose they served Kuroo had yet to find out. 

“No no. By all means. I love to watch you, go ahead and rub the wood again,” Akaashi replied, rolling his eyes so hard Kuroo almost felt it. Squinting, he couldn’t tell if the demon was making innuendos on purpose or it was just unfortunate wording. The blank expression gave nothing away but he found his lips tugging into a smile anyway. Obviously he’d been in here too long if he was starting to find him amusing. Either that or the hunger was finally getting to him. So far all they’d been given was water and bread so hard he’d reached out to see if there was a rock spirit inside. 

“It’s better than doing nothing.” Not that there was much the demon could do besides eating all the spirits in close range. After all that’s what they did. Gorged on spirits until they were large enough to return to where they came or until spiritualists took them down. For some reason Akaashi didn’t seem interested in eating. Not that he was complaining.

In the middle of psyching himself up to move, the echoes of footsteps made its way down to their cell. As they neared the door, Kuroo wondered if he should make a break for it. They’d open the door and he’d take his chances. If he caught them by surprise then maybe he could escape. Muscles tightening, ready to spring into action, the sound of laughter filled the space as the door swung open. Genuine, belly deep laughter. 

Broad shoulders filled the doorway, blocking the light from getting in, before the figure lurched forward, having been pushed from behind. It didn’t seem to bother him as more laughter poured from the grin that stretched from ear to ear. Now that he was inside the cell, Kuroo could clearly make out the crazy black and white hair, the arms that strained against the tight sleeves struggling to contain them, the thighs that looked as if his trousers had been painted on. He had a split second to think “oh shit he’s hot”, then the cell door was pulled shut and they were left in the dim lighting of the prison. 

“Bokuto, what the hell are you doing here.” The lack of question in his voice implied that Akaashi already knew the answer. 

“I’ve come to rescue you of course! Sorry it took so long,” Bokuto said, not seeming the least bit bothered by the fact that he was now also a prisoner. Brain kicking back into gear, the realization hit that he knew that name. Of course he did. The last year of his life had been dedicated to tracking down - 

“Sorry I don’t believe we’ve met! Bokuto Koutarou, greatest thief in the world!” Unreal. This was unreal. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Two steps closed the distance between them and he found himself on the receiving end of a friendly shoulder slap. This was the guy he had been tasked with bringing in. Rumours had floated around for years about this guy. That he had some kind of magical sway of spirits, that he was potentially an enslaver. That he had an army of spirits. Unless the guards decided to strip him of his spirits, that part at least appeared to be false. There were also rumours that he travelled with a demonseed and those turned out to be true so who knew. And just when he was thinking the guy was cute as well. 

“That sounds familiar.” Head cocked to the side seemed to mull over the name. 

“He’s the spiritualist that’s been following us for the last year.” It was the longest sentence he’d heard Akaashi say. “You know, the one you mentioned was cute a couple of times.” Wait what? Had he been part of their conversations? Did you really think he was cute? He felt like he was back in middle school all over again, giddy at the thought despite knowing better.

“Really?! Well congratulations you found me!” Laughter filled the small space and despite it being his job to capture him he couldn’t help but be enamoured by the sound of it. Obviously he was just breezing past the accusation. “Are you doing okay Akaashi?” Without showing the slightest trepidation he was getting into the other man’s personal space, hands running over shoulders and arms as if checking for injuries. 

“It’s been less than a week. I’m fine,” Akaashi said, pushing Bokuto away. 

“Did you really get caught on purpose?” The words were out and floating between them before Kuroo realized he was the one that had asked the question. 

“I turned myself in!” Pacing around the small area, Kuroo watched him tap on random bricks, muttering to himself every few seconds, finally coming to a stop at the door. “Are you guys ready to get out of here?” 

“That door’s spirit is sound asleep, I tried for hours but it won’t wake up,” Kuroo said with a shrug. Clanking brought his attention back to Akaashi, who was slowly standing up and dusting himself off. 

“Let’s go, before Hinata starts to worry.” 

Kuroo watched in fascination as Bokuto sunk down into a crouch and started to stroke the door. 

“Hey friend, I’m really sorry to disturb you.” Snatches of phrases floated over to him and honestly it was endearing how earnest he sounded but it wouldn’t be any more successful than he was. Then he opened his spirit, just a little. Kuroo felt the shift in the atmosphere but it was the way all his spirits jumped to attention, practically quivering in excitement that really grabbed his attention. Still five minutes passed with nothing happening. Each minute that ticked by just increased his curiosity. If this guy was an enslaver then why didn’t he just  _ force _ the door to do what he wanted. As if aware of his thoughts, Bokuto paused long enough to send him a truly blinding smile. “Gotta make friends with them before asking for a favour you know?” Then he was right back to the whispering. 

A slightly hysterical laughter escaped him. It seemed as if his whole last year had been for nothing. He’d been chasing this guy around, okay yes sure he’d stolen thousands of gold pieces and should get in trouble for it, when there were truly bad people running around. Like the guy who had thrown them in this prison. Sensing the turmoil running through him, his spirit friends reached out to provide what assurance they could. 

When Bokuto opened his spirit more Kuroo felt it all the way down into his bones. It was a feeling unlike anything else. It felt like he was in the presence of a sun. Which sounded ridiculous but it was true. Warmth filled him and he found himself gravitating closer to the other man, even as he was aware of every other awake spirit doing the same. With what he was feeling, he wasn’t surprised when the door woke up, begrudgingly swinging open before going back to sleep. Mind in turmoil trying to process everything that had happened in the short span of time, he barely registered the silence that settled in around him. Bokuto’s head popping around the door frame startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Aren’t you coming? You won’t be able to catch me in here! And we have a bad guy to take down!” Hand outstretched, uncontained hope was splashed across his face and despite everything Kuroo was being drawn in. He couldn’t help but think how totally outlandish this was. He was questioning so many so called facts that he had been operating off of. Had his bosses known? Was he being used? 

Taking the hand being offered he at least knew one thing for certain. There was no need for him to catch Bokuto anymore because the thief had well and truly ensnared him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically supernatural so does it count for Day 1 of Bokuro week? (Even though today is day 2 why am I always late) 
> 
> Anyway I love talking to people and I love getting prompts. So come talk to me: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
